This invention is related to the field of poly(mono-1-olefin) compositions.
It is known in the art that certain compounds can be added to a poly(mono-1-olefin) composition in order to improve the properties of tile poly(mono-1-olefin) composition. These added compounds can have an adverse affect on the other properties of tile poly(mono-1-olefin) composition and/or they can interact adversely with the other added compounds in the poly(mono-1-olefin) composition. Finding compounds that can work together harmoniously is a challenging and unpredictable area of polymer science.